


One Fight To Loose

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John corners Ianto in the supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fight To Loose

Ianto tipped back on his heels as he took stock of the cleaning supplies, taking note of what was running low and what he hadn't been using lately. He was glad to note, however, that a trip to Tesco's wasn't in order after the week they'd had. He nodded and turned around, intending to finish up in the kitchen and then go home for a nice meal.

He blinked and wondered why the intruder alarm hadn't gone off. And then wondered how John Hart had gotten into the Hub in the first place.

"Eye-candy!" John said as he stepped into the cramped closet.

"Captain," Ianto grudgingly greeted.

John smiled. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ianto just resisted rolling his eyes. Just. "Jack is in his office. If you would like, I'll show you the way."

John stepped into Ianto's path. "Oh, no, Eye-candy. I'm not here to see Jack." He kicked the door shut and spoke over Ianto's protests. "I'm here for you."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and pushed his way to the door. He sighed when stubbornly the door lock held. "You best hope that Jack finds us--this door only unlocks from the other side."

John chucked and grabbed Ianto's hips. "And then he can join us."

Ianto turned around and pushed John away. "Personal space, Captain."

John looked around the closet. "What personal space? It's just you and me and about two feet of space."

Ianto bit back his reaction to say "Less, actually," and settled back against the wall. "Then there is one foot for you and one for me."

John sighed and pushed closer. "I think not, Eye-candy. I think I'm going to get what I came for. This time."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Oh, don't tell me that Jack has never cornered you?" John asked.

Ianto shuddered, remembering exactly that. "Is that your game, then?"

John smirked. "And you think you can resist me?" He bent his head to whisper. "I taught Jack that trick. I know how to seduce anyone who is backed into a corner. And they don't give in because they are trying to get free."

Ianto gulped, sensing that this might be one fight he might loose.

~~~

"Ianto?" Jack called. Last he knew, the younger man had been taking stock of the cleaning supplies and that was about an hour ago. He called up the CCTV and tracked Ianto to the closet.

The closet that was never closed because of a locking problem.

As Jack went over to open the door, he wondered how Ianto--one of the most brilliant men he'd ever met--had forgotten about the lock.

~~~

John looked like the cat who'd gotten the cream. He was relaxed, body lax against the door. "I knew you'd get into it, Eye-candy."

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. It had been good and Ianto knew he'd want more.

A sudden turning of the knob had them both moving away from the door, guilty. When it swung open to reveal Jack looking bemused on the other side, Ianto knew this wasn't going to end well.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw John. "What the hell?"

John sauntered forward. "Just sampling the goods." He looked back at Ianto. "Very tasty. Maybe you'll join me next time?"

Jack looked at Ianto who refused to meet his eyes. He wondered at the blush staining Ianto's cheeks. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge by LJ's marguerite_26.


End file.
